1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular structure for temporary exhibitions of the type comprising at least one shaft component.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As it is known, various structures currently exist for making stands at fairs and the like.
More specifically, various structures exist that are made of a series of modular plates that can be assembled. These plates can then be fastened to the ground through joining methods or appropriate plinths.
These components can be assembled at will to create a stand for exhibitions in fairs or for other similar temporary exhibitions. They are made from polymer materials or cardboard or something similar.
The prior art described above has some considerable drawbacks.
Assembling structures for temporary exhibitions becomes a slow and laborious process.
Another drawback arises from the fact these structures can be quite inconvenient to transport.
There are also difficulties resulting from the presence of electrical connections for lighting and the equipment displayed on the stand. It is in fact quite difficult to keep these electrical connections contained within the structures and they can constitute a hazard for people visiting or passing by the stand.
No less inconvenient is the fact that these structures are costly and have to be changed for each demonstration or fair.